Love Goes Where Again? (GaaraXOCXKiba)
by WriterFirst96
Summary: (Ugly summary but great story!)Love,romance what a weird thing to think about when your mother just died and you are traveling into a new place. But it seems for Eva that it has followed her from the leaf village to that of the sand village!Two boys and one girl? What could go wrong? (A love triangle fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

__-So here is the first chapter! Please show me if you enjoy it by leaving a comment and also placing this book in your lists!-__

"Well the book you are looking for is right here."  
Eva grabbed a single book from a shelf that was just little to high from the floor. She felt a smile spread upon her face as she starred down upon the book. On the book it held a picture of a samurai and a women held in each others embrace. She brought her gaze towards the person who asked for such a book and caught their blue gaze.

"Now Naruto why in the world would you want this type of book?" She asked with a raised brow. The blonde haired baby blue eyed boy instantly looked away from her to the side as a red streak appeared across his nose. He held a single hand behind his head as a small smile slowly creeped up upon his face. "I-I thought maybe it would teach me something alittle more about manly romance."He claimed as he brought his gaze back to Evas. She couldnt help but chuckle at the poor boys answer.

"Naruto! You know Hinata isnt going to be like these made up ladies in these books." She responded as she climbed down the small ladder and made her way back to the front.

"Well I know that ,Eva. I just don't know what else I should do?I think she may be getting bored over me."He claimed with a sigh. Eva nearly tripped over a stack of books that had been put out by her father for her so she could put it up. But she caught her self and turned around instantly on her tip toes to the blonde haired boy. She brought a single pointer finger to the boys nose nearly poking him. "How can you say that Naruto! That girl adores you honesty." She argued.

How could her dear friend say something like that. All she ever heard from Hinata was how much she loved the time they spent together. Eva gave him another look before turning back around and heading to the front. This library wasnt that big. It was the first of its kind and almost every single person in the leaf village would come to visit. They would borrow and and go.

This wasnt a big business since they never charged for renting out and never really charged for late charges either. So thats why it was so small.

Eva walked around the small desk that sat in front of the entrance into this building. She moved away another stack of small books that sat upon the desk. Some papers were scattered across the the desk that held dates for returns and so on. "Well if you still want it Naruto you have to return it on the 19th of next month." Eva responded as she started to write the date down on the paper. She brought her brown gaze up to see where the blonde haired boy had gone and he was reading the book rather quickly. A small smile upon his face and a red tint.

"Hey you're not on page 69?"She asked with a raised brown brow at the ninja before her. He instantly closed the book before he gave a small forced laugh. "So I gotta go. I'll have it back on the 19th!"He claimed before exiting the small building not even looking back a second time. Eva couldn't help but let out a small chuckle from her lips. How could he be so naive that book held more than that of a romance story. But of course she wouldnt say anything to the blonde haired boy she knew what was on the boys mind.

Eva sighed loudly as the thought of romance and well of course sex lingered upon her mind.

She grabbed some books from the desk and headed to the small part of this library and started to place it on the shelfs. All around her self all of her friends were finding love and romance while she sat here on her butt checking out books to people. She sighed again as she placed a single book in a shelf. Maybe if she was allowed more time out than she would find her prince! Like the book about the princess who had been forced by the an angry mother. She had almost given up hope that her prince showed up and swept her off her feet. Eva held a single book close to her chest as the thought of love coming in like that story.  
"Oh romance gods please give me a chance." She whispered more to herself before placing the other book on the book shelf. A single bell sounded within the small library making her pause in her actions.

"Hello?"

Eva nearly sighed in irritation as she wanted to mellow in self sorrow for a little longer. She placed the rest of the books on the floor and hoped she wouldn't forget them and made her way to the front. Upon going to the front of the library she caught wind of something rather smelly like a wet dog? She brushed back a single brown lock behind her ear as she meet the person who had walked in. Her eyes grow wide and she nearly flipped backwards towards the back of the library. It was none other than Kiba!

There he stood standing at the entrance of the library. He held a single hand to his head as he shook some water from his spikey short hair. Was it raining that badly outside? She hadn't even noticed. Her heart was racing even more when she noticed him bend over slightly show casing his back side that was being held tightly with the leather material.

"Barrf."

A big white dog by his side ,Akamaru, seemed to notice her gazing upon his master and barked.

Kiba turned around instantly meeting her dark gaze with a raised brow. "Oh hey Eva I need to know if you have a book called...Blah blah blah.," Eva couldn't focus as her gaze settled upon his lips moving. She felt as if her whole world had halted in its self. A sort of a small haziness appeared around her as she watched a small smile appear upon his lips. A very small toothy smile at that. "So what do you think would that book help?" He asked with a raised brow. Eva innerly shock her head and nodded. "Yeah of course. But which book again?"

Ever since she could remember hanging out with Naruto and his friends she had gotten close to a couple of them. But this one ,Kiba,was the one that she held dearly close to herself. She could still remember how they had meet when they were just 13 years old. Such great memories! "So this book should help with Akamaru's bad breathe." Eva explained with a smile imprinted upon her face.

She loved helping Kiba out no matter what! Kiba took the book from her hand and quickly started to flip through the pages as he made his way to the exit. She felt her face fall slowly as she watched him go away. She wanted to yell for him but she knew it would seem very awkward if she did. So she kept quiet and watched as the last thing she saw was the tail end of his dog. She made it back to the front desk and sat there with a palm under her chin and the elbow upon the desk.

"GREAT ANOTHER BORING DAY!" She yelled out hoping some one would take her away. But yet the image of Kibas back side made her want to drool as well at the image. He was so handsome and had such a great smile.  
"Oh dear I hear you!"

__-How did you enjoy the chapter?! Please tell me how much you liked it or disliked it? Either or will help me become a better writer as well! Wait up for the next chapter! -__


	2. Chapter 2

__-Here is chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! It is a little slow going at first but I promise it will explode with some more drama and also romance! __

Eva nearly jumped over the desk at the sudden sound of a voice behind her. She turned around and saw her father standing there with a bundle of books under neath each arm. He smiled down at her before giving her a small kiss upon her forehead. "Go on ahead and relax with your friends I'll close up." He continued. Eva felt a smile grow straight across her face as she gave her father a hug before nearly jumping over the desk and running out of the building. She was welcomed with a cool and nice brisk breeze that tickled slightly with some light rain fall.

She knew her friends where also actually meeting up at some resturant so she was on her way. Eva was not a ninja she was just a regular citizen here in the leaf village. Her father and his father all the way to his maybe his great grandfather had never been a ninja they had always been farmers ,helpers to the ninjas and than finally now a librarian. Although her mother was originally from the Sand village.

And that side of the family were all ninjas which was crazy if Eva thought so. She heard growing up how bad it was to live in Suna but now she wondered with a new Kage if it was different. Eva paused at some flaps covering to an opening of a door way. "AWE yes a bbq restaurant! "She cheered more to herself as she walked in.

A single women stood there dressed in robes of the past. She brought a single clothed arm up to her mouth covering it and gave out a slight giggle. "Hello how may I help you?" She asked batting her lashes. "I'm her for a Sakura."Eva responded. The girl nodded and turned around pointing with her finger. "Follow me this way." She answered back. Eva nodded as she followed the young girl towards a table that was rather loud. There before her sat her friends Ino ,Sakura and a shy Hinata. The table was near an open window allowing the smell of what they were cooking go out and also allowing for a soft breeze of outside to come in.

Eva thanked the girl before going to friends. Ino was seated next to the open window grasping a glass cup between her fingers as she was drinking and talking to that of Hinata who sat infront of her. Her other pink haired friend sat next to Ino and was placing the meaty treats on the small BBQ on the table. Her green eyed friend looked over at Eva and smiled.

"Oh hey Eva you could make it! Great!" Sakura exclaimed. Eva nodded with a shrug of her shoulders. "Oh you know my papa said he didnt need me anymore but tell me! How was your mission!" She asked gaining the other 2 attentions. Ino placed her cup down and gave her a smile. "Well the mission was pretty good, Eva. I meet some pretty hot men, right Sakura ? Remember Sin?" She asked flashing a grin to the pink haired girl. Sakura immediately nodded giving Ino a smile back.

"Oh yeah he helped us with our mission. It was wonderful for those last couple days to have a man doing everything for once." Sakura stated with a slight dreamy gaze. Eva slide in next to Hinita who hadn't spoken yet her gaze focused outside. She patted her shoulder making the purple haired girl jump slightly. "Hey Eva. How are you doing?" She greeted with a hint of a sweet smile upon her lips. Eva nodded to her response. "I'm fine Hinata how are you?You look lost in thought?" Eva asked giving her a raised brow in question. The purple haired ninja instantly had a red tint over her nose and looked away from Eva.

Eva instantly felt herself feel bad. "Oh no did I ask the wrong question?" She asked clearly feeling very horrible. What had she asked wrong to make her friend react like that. Hinata shook her head no still not meeting her gaze. "Oh it must be Naruto! What has that boy done now?" Sakura asked. Eva nodded as well wondering as well what had Naruto done? Than something flashed within her mind or rather an image of Naruto this morning. Eva nearly clapped her hands over her cheeks at the sudden realization.

Naruto had grabbed a book from the shelf of something about a true love story and some naughtiness. Eva settled down slowly not wanting to tell the whole table or maybe if Hinata hadn't known either. "No Naruto is a great boyfriend. I'm just not sure if I'm giving everything I need to give to him." She responded finally. "Aw please settle down you are like the best girlfriend if I ever seen one!"Ino claimed giving hinata a wink. Eva nodded in agreement as well but than decided as well to change the subject to help the poor ninja girl from further embarrassment.  
"Excuse me are you Eva? Mika's daughter ?"

Eva looked towards the voice asking such a question and noticed a small girl standing with a women. She held within her grasp a tiny white envelope that seemed to have small scribbles here and there and a smiley face. "Yes I am ? How may I help you?"Eva asked with a slight smile upon her face. She hoped this wasn't another person trying to give her donations for her family. The little girl thrusted the envelope into Eva's chest before turning to her mother and hiding her face. Eva grabbed the envelope quickly and looked down upon the paper.

__From:Kista__

It was like one of those papers. Eva could feel her self starting to lose herself slowly as she kept starring down on the paper. "It is a donation for your mothers mother has helped my children. Without her they may never have learned how to read and write. I hope this can help your family. Have a good day."The women bowed and than turned to leave. Eva placed the envelope down on the table turning over the name of her mothers and the name of the girl. This wasnt anything new but yet she wasnt very happy either. She could feel a stinging sensation starting to build and her vision was beginning to blurr.

"How is your mother?"She felt a single palm of a hand clamp itself on her shoulder. She quickly brought the back of her hand upon her cheeks wiping away the stray tears. "Um Yeah shes fine. Very fine um sorry you girls had to see that."Eva admitted quickly looking to her friends. Hinata still held her hand upon her shoulder giving a slight squeeze. Ino slammed the cup on the table hard nearly breaking the cup. "Ugh I know that people like to donate but they cant just drop it off at the house?Don't they understand the impact it has on a person."She asked out loud. Eva slide of the sit shrugging of hinatas hand.

"Eva?"Sakura called out to her. "I gotta go real quick." Eva claimed giving them a smile but she couldn't meet their gazes. She wanted to go away for a little abit and maybe hopefully feel better. Before anyone of them could speak she walked away quickly towards the entrance. Her heart was beginning to get an achy feeling every step she took away from her friends.

__-Please leave a comment! T____hank you!-__


	3. Chapter 3: Death

Eva was seated upon a bench right outside her home. She was still holding on the envelope that women had given her. Her mother was dying from some rare blood disease. None of the doctors could really tell her what exactly her mother had and even having a close friend like Sakura she couldn't even found out either. Everyone told her that her mother was living on her last limb now and to just enjoy it while it lasted but she hadn't wanted too.

Going into the house every single day made her angry and sad at the same time. Thats why she was seated outside right now just watching the sun set before her. She let out a tired sigh as she was now forced to go inside the home.

She got off of the bench and made her way towards her house hold door feeling the dread of inner self coming over her. The door of her home loomed over her causing her to pause in her steps and just stare at it with wide eyes. She knew what was behind this door. It slide open fast causing her to flinch backwards at the sound of slamming. A small boy around 12 years old stood before her.

He had short spikey light brown hair that was welcomed with a pair of dark brown eyes. He held a single emotion of panic. "Big sis! Its mother! I tried calling for dad but the bird is taking too long!" He was talking to fast for Eva. She had to grab his shoulders to keep him still. Tears were starting to fall from her brothers eyes as he started to shake under her grasp. "Aki whats wrong? whats wrong with mother?"She asked. The small boy finally let out a harsh scream falling onto the ground. Eva fell on her knees as well wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

_"Mama is...is...gone"_

It had all been a very big blur for her. She couldn't remember exactly what happened in the next couple of hours but that she was dragged from the very floor and placed on the sofa in their house. From the edge of her hazy vision she had seen a couple of family friends her mothers students and even her close friends had came along and given their own condolences but yet she couldn't move.

All this time when her mother had been sick she had tried very hard to stay away from home. She even did over time at the library to stay away but now. Now she wished she had been by her mothers side day in and out like her little brother. She wished she had held her mothers fragile thin hand in her own and told her how much she loved her. All she could think now is that her father had wanted to bring her mothers body back to the sand village to be buried with the rest of her family. And that meant she had to go with him.


End file.
